Fullmetal Alchemist Royai
by Doctor Tyler
Summary: This story is now on HIATUS! Until you people decide to review! The love story of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. I'm not sure about the rating. My muse is in Hawaii and I don't know when it will be back. When it gets back I will finish this story.: sorry
1. Chapter 1

SADLY I DO NOT OWN :(

co-written with StudentofAlchemy

Chapter 1.

It was an average day at the office when Riza walked up to Roy and asked if she could talk to him for a second.

"Sure what's up?" asked Roy, he looked up at her indicating that she could talk.

"Alone please if you don't mind," Riza said in an annoyed tone. Roy just sighed and stood up. They walked out of the warm room and into the dark, chilly hallway. They rounded a nearby corner and saw a door at the end of the hall deciding that it would be the best and most private place to talk. So they walked into the room.

"What's up?" Roy asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk," Riza said.

"Then why did you bring me in here?" Roy asked.

"Im not sure I just wanted to talk in private," riza said.

"So what should we talk about?" asked Roy. Oh God, please let this be something we can talk about without one of us running out of the room embarrassed.

'Please let me tell him,' Riza thought.

They just stood there for a second when Riza suddenly asked," would you like to go to lunch with me?" Roy just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Ya-Yeah!" said Roy still a little stunned.

"Y-you will?!" Riza stuttered with a smile growing on her face. Giving her a rewarding smile, He nodded enthustically.

"Just tell me when and where," he reassured her.

"Uh…How about tomorrow at-"

"The Restraunt?"

"The Restraunt?! But that's-"

"The fanciest place in Central. I know. But…" His two fingers gently lifted her chin, so that she was looking into his eyes. "You're worth it."

"WH-What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"I like you Riza. I like you a lot!" He said softly. Her face went bright red. "Riza, I have liked you for years, ever since I met you at your father's house when I was studying to become an alchemist all those years ago. I like you because you're smart, funny, beautiful, and also serious and confident. That's why I like you so much."

"B-But-"Before she could say anything else Roy pulled her to him. "R-Roy?"

"You don't have to say anything else." Touching his lips to hers he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands on his chest.

When they finally pulled away for air, "Wow!" Exclaimed Riza breathlessly.

"I love you," Roy whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." Riza whispered into Roy's chest. "But do you really think we should be doing this?"

Roy looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"You know what with the (?) laws in place that says two people in the military can't date or become married without one leaving the military first?!" She finished exasperatedly.

"Riza, that doesn't matter anymore. Remember, I'm Fuher. I can change the laws!" Roy reminded her. "And as my personal aid you will be able to do many things you weren't able to do before." Her eyes went wide.

"D-D-Do you really mean I'm your personal aid?!" She stuttered.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He raised an eyebrow. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They just stood there for a moment hugging each other.

"W-We better get back to work." Riza suggested taking a step back.

"Why? It's not like we are going to get in trouble with the boss." Roy said winking at her.

"Well, you do have a point there." With that Roy turned to where he was tipping Riza, whose face had a shocked expression.

"You bet I do!" Slowly bringing her back up he touched his lips to hers and didn't let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

same as other I DO NOT OWN :(

Chapter 2.

About a month later

In Roy's office Riza was filing some papers while he was out having lunch with Havoc and Breda. He had been gone for about an hour and was gonna be back any minute.

"Hey, beautiful." Roy said, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "There's something I want to talk to you about. But not in here." He turned her around to face him.

"Where do you want to talk then?" Leading her out of the office, he took her to where they had confessed their love for each other.

"I want to talk in here."

"Okay…?" She raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted her head. "What about?"

"This…" He got down on one knee and pulled a small, velvet, black box out of his pocked. Opening it he revealed a beautiful diamond ring that made Riza's mouth drop. His cheeks went pink as he cleared his throat.

"Riza Hawkeye we have know each other for years ever sience i went to study under your father when i was 16. I fell in love with you the day I meet you all those years ago so I ask you Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" He asked, the confidence showing in his voice.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly. He took the ring out of the box and stood up. Gently taking her left hand and sliding the ring on her finger. She admired the ring for a moment then tackled Roy, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips on his. He gathered his balance and kissed her back.

Once they got back to his office, Havoc and Breda jumped Roy without even noticing Riza.

"Well, what happened?!" Breda asked.

"Did she like it?!" Havoc, who actually didn't have a cigarette in his mouth, practically yelled.

Roy just pointed at Riza, who was holding up her hand so they could see.

"Does this answer your questions?" Roy pushed through them and headed toward his desk.

"Congrats!" Havoc yelled, patting her on the back.

At that moment a knock came at the door. They all looked and could see the – still – short, blonde hair, Edward standing there.

"So, huh…Should I come back later?" Ed asked a little confused from all the commotion.

"Hey, Ed! I guess it means your back." Riza joked.

"Yeah…what just happened here?" He asked nervously.

"Roy asked Riza to marry him!" Breda said excitedly.

"Finally." Muttered Havoc lighting up a cigarette.

"He did?! About time!! Wait…when did they start dating? Wait what did I miss, I'm confused!" Ed babbled.

"Ed they have been dating for about a month," Havoc said not even bothering to take the cigarette out of his mouth. Ed's mouth dropped.

"Wow, Fuher. I never thought you would go out with a woman for a whole month!" Ed placed his hands behind his head and walked over to a seat near Roy's desk. Roy just stared at him with a blank look for a moment.

"Do you know why I didn't go out with a girl for a whole month?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause you're a playboy?" Ed threw out, with a huge smile on his face. Havoc could barely hold in his laugh.

"No. Cause they weren't Riza." He corrected.

"Yeah, sure. Will you just tell me when the wedding is so I could-"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Would you like to be a groomsman?" Ed's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Would you-"

"No! No! No! I know what you mean but are you being serious?"

"Yes. I am. Well, would you?"

"Hell yeah! ...wait…that means I have to wear a tux."

"Yes it does. Do you still want to be a groomsman? Hughes is going to be the best man…Or at least I hope he will be."

"Yeah! I'll be one!"

"And I'll defiantly be your best man!" Maes said, coming out of nowhere, a picture in hand.

"Gah! Where did you come from?!" Ed yelled, jumping up from surprise.

"The door, you goof!" Maes laughed. "Oh, and Roy just tell me when and where."

"Do you even know who he's getting married to, Lt. Colonel?"

"I'm guessing Riza?" Hughes turned and looked at right at her ring. Riza just nodded and continued to just sand where she was in silence. "Heh. I'm correct. And besides he told me that he would probably propose to her today. He would tell me what she said and when I heard you guys talking about a wedding I figured that meant that she said yes."

"Well, you ask your wife if she will be a bride's maid for me?" Riza asked walking up to the circle of three males.

"Of course!"

"Wow, we're already planning on who we want to be there and we don't even know when it's taking place." Roy said laughing.

"Heh, yeah you're right. We can talk about that later."

"Sounds good. Anyway. What are you doing here in town Fullmetal?" Roy turned to face Ed.

Ed just shrugged.

"I just hadn't been here in a while and felt like seeing all of ya. Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to give you my report and tell you Winry's here in central. She came back with Al and me. They are back at the apartment. Winry wanted to see the place." Ed pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocked and threw it to Roy. Roy caught it without even having to try.

"I'll read this over and get back to ya." He unfolded the paper and started to skim the writing.

"Got it. I'll get going. Lt. Colonel. You might want to leave as well so the two of them can finish their wedding plans." Ed stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh! Ed?" Riza piped up.

"Yeah?" Ed turned and looked at her.

"Well you ask Winry as well? You know to be one of my brides maid?"

"Sure." He turned and left.

About half a month later

The wedding was held outside, and Riza was wearing a long strapless white wedding gown. With Gracia and Winry in blue strapless brides maid dresses.

Roy wore his Military Uniform with Hughes and Ed- Who had gotten a uniform just a few weeks earlier- in theirs next to him.

The wedding was small, with Fuery, Breda, Fulman, Havoc, and Al all on the groom's side, to represent the friends of the bride and groom.

Roy's parents and some family sat with a few other members of Riza's on her side to represent their families being combined, into one big family.

"Do you Furher Roy Mustang, Take Lt. Riza Hawkeye, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health do death do you part?" The preacher asked.

Roy smiled and said, "I do." The preacher turned to Riza and asked the same thing, just the names switched.

She also said, "I do." and flashed Roy a huge smile.

The preacher turned back to Roy.

"You know what to do." He said with a small nod.

"Heh, you bet I do." With that Roy pulled Riza up against him and kissed her. Everyone cheered on the newly married couple.

The ceremony had lasted about an hour or two and then they went to the East for their honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Do NOT own

Chapter 3.

Four years later

As Roy entered the house a small, raven haired boy ran up and hugged his legs.

"DADDY! You're home!" Said the boy. Roy smiled at his son as they walked to the kitchen. His son turned 2 year-old three weeks before. Ever since he was born was talking up a storm nonstop, even if it could not be understood.

Riza smiled at Roy as she spoke, "Little Roy, why don't you show your dad your drawings."

"Okay! Come on daddy let's go see them, mommy say's their very good!" Said Little Roy with a big smile on his face.

Roy had to laugh at this, apparently his son wanted only his opinion. "So what are these drawings of?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure; they're just drawings I guess." Little Roy confessed.

"They walked into the living room, that had a bunch of paper spread all over the floor.

"Whoa." Roy said when he saw what was drawn on the pages. Transmutation circles.

"Where have you seen these?"

"Mainly your hands and some boy with yellow hair." Roy's eyes went wide.

"Riza! Has Ed been here?!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah. He was here yesterday." She answered.

"What?! Why?!" Roy yelled.

"He had some paper work for you. It's in your study, on the desk." Riza said, walking into the room while wiping her hands on a towel.

"But when did he see Ed's transmutation circle?!" Roy was confused.

"I don't know maybe he asked to see it and Ed showed him?" Riza replied.

"Oh, and he doesn't ask to see mine?" Roy said.

"Roy, he has seen yours a million times." Riza said exasperatedly.

"When?!" Roy asked darkly.

"Every time you pull out your gloves!"

"…Oh…yeah…" Roy laughed.

"Daddy, I want to learn how to shoot fire out of my hands!" Exclaimed Little Roy.

"Sure, first thing tomorrow." Roy patted Little Roy's head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe if Ed and Al taught him…" Riza raised an eyebrow. "He is not going to be another 'Flame Alchemist' because there will never be another. Right Roy?" She asked expectedly.

"Umm…Yes, you're right Riza. Sorry Roy but I can't teach you Flame Alchemy." Roy gently said to his son.

"Okay, Daddy. I still want to learn Alchemy though." Little Roy gave his father a puppy dog face.

"Alright, but now it's time for bed." Said Roy

"Okay. Night Mommy! Night Daddy!" Little Roy ran up to his mother and hugged her legs. He then ran up to his father and did the same before he ran up to his room.

"Why do you not want him to learn flame alchemy?" Roy asked in a hushed voice.

"You promised me long ago that we would never take part in the creation of a 'Flame Alchemist', so no we will not teach him that." Riza explained.

"Alright, but I still get to teach him basic alchemy." Roy said defeated.

"That's fine, but no fire. Got it?" Riza asked him.

"Okay. I promise. No fire." Roy answered.

"Alright, I trust you. Are you ready for bed?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Roy stated and walked up the stairs. As they walked past Little Roy's room. Roy found his son curled up on the bed fast asleep. When they got to their room they climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Riza woke up at six A.M. the next day even though it was Saturday.

"What are you doing up?" Roy asked sleepily.

"I need to get breakfast started." Riza said getting out of bed.

"No, come back to bed. We'll go out for breakfast. We don't even have to work today. So come on." Roy insisted.

"Fine. I'll lie back down. But I'm getting back up at eight." Riza replied.

"Fine with me." Roy said happily.

As promised Riza was out of bed by eight along with Roy and their son. They were on their way to breakfast by eight-thirty. And by nine-thirty they were done with breakfast and on their way to the park to run around.

When they got to the park they saw four people sitting on a bench. As they got closer one of the four on the bench heard them and looked around.

"Hey Roy, Riza, Little Roy." Said what looked like the oldest boy there. He was older than twenty years old and had long blond hair that was braided. The woman sitting next to him also had long blonde hair and it was in a ponytail. She also looked around twenty. In the woman's lap sat a small boy also with blonde hair, he looked about two years old. In the man's lap was a brown haired girl who looked the same age as the boy. The two kids looked like twins.

"Hi, Uncle Ed. Hi, Aunt Winry." Little Roy said with a smile. Little Roy loved his Aunt's and Uncle's but he loved Ed and Winry the most. "Hi Trisha. Hi Little Alphonse."

"Roy why don't you take Hayette over there so he can run around." Riza said.

"Okay mommy." As little Roy and Hayette ran away from them Roy and Riza sat down to talk to Edward and Winry.

"Kid's why don't you go join Little Roy?" Winry asked Trisha and Little Alphonse. They just nodded and got down, running up to Little Roy. The three little kids started laughing.

"So, how have you two been?" asked Riza.

"Not bad but your husband keeps sending me on missions, I think he wants to keep me away from Winry." Ed replied.

"Nah, it is only because you're an alchemist and they are hard to find now-a-days. So you get whatever job I give you." Roy explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ed muttered.

"Stop acting like a small child Ed." Said Roy.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed snapped.

"I didn't even say that Ed!" Ed yelled back.

"Roy, Ed, Stop it!" Yelled Winry. As they yelled they heard a click of the safety going off of a hand gun. Both men froze stiff that they were about to be shot at.

"Riza, why do you have your gun?" Asked a scared Roy.

"I have to have it in order to keep you in check of course." Riza stated exasparatly.

"Next time please leave the gun at home." Roy said.

"Only if you two promise not to fight every time you guys are within five feet of each other. Now, stop fighting! Or else!" Riza yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Said Roy and Ed in unison.

"Now, can we please talk like civil people?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am." Roy and Ed said.

"Winry how is work going?" Riza asked. Winry owned the local Automail shop.

"Oh…Uh…Good I guess…You?"

"Not bad Roy still has not been doing his paper work, so I have to watch him all the time, but it's not bad" Riza said simply.

Roy asked them if Ed and Winry wanted to go over to their house for dinner that night. Ed and Winry answered yes and said they had better be going. As they said their goodbye's Little Roy, Trisha, and Little Alphonse came back over and said they were tired. Roy told his son that they would head home. Ed and Winry picked up their kids and turned to leave. Roy took his son's hand and led him home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Once they got back home Little Roy ran and grabbed some papers.

"Can you teach me some Alchemy now?" He asked. Some excitement in his eyes.

"I thought you were tired." Riza asked her hand on her hips.

"I think he was just saying that but he really wanted to get home so I could teach him." Roy laughed as he spoke. Kneeling down Roy laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright. Let's get started." A smile grew across Little Roy's face.

They went outside and started to do some Alchemy.

"GAH!" A voice yelled.

"HELP!" Another voice yelled. At that moment Ed and Al came running up, with dirt on their faces and clothes.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Sh-Sh-Sh…" Ed started, out of breath.

"What?"

"She's going to kill us!"

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"I can't believe you guys!" Izumi Curtis yelled as she walked up.

"Oh, now I know what you guys are talking about." Roy laughed.

"Daddy, who is that?" Little Roy tugged at his dad's pants.

"Well, this is our alchemy teacher." Al answered.

"Alphonse, why did you become a State Alchemist?!"

"You're a State Alchemist now?" Roy asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, since about three months ago." Al answered.

"What's your name, Cause I never knew you even took the test!"

"That shouldn't matter right now!" Izumi grabbed Al's shirt and reached for Ed's as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Little Roy yelled. Izumi stopped walking and looked at him. "Did you really teach Uncle Ed and Uncle Al how to use Alchemy?"

"Yes, and you are?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Roy, but everyone calls me Little Roy."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, but we have to get going. My students and I have to have a nice long talk." She started to walk while Ed and Al tried to resist.

"HAHAHAHA! Enjoy Fullmetal!" Roy yelled, laughing.

"Daddy, can we get back to the lesson?" Roy went back to teaching for about two hours then they went back inside and saw Riza was getting dinner ready for when Ed and Winry and their kids got there.

"I'll be upstairs studying what you taught me!" Little Roy ran up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Good, that means we get some privacy." Roy walked up to Riza and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He he, Roy! Stop! I have to finish this!"

"No. We rarely get to be alone anymore so I'm not going to stop." Roy said as he kissed her neck.

"Gah! That tickles! S-stop!" Riza tried to get free but Roy had a good hold on her.

"Why should I? Give me one reason." Roy said turning her around to where she was facing him.

"Because I'll alchemize your pants off." Ed said leaning against the door frame. Winry standing next to him with her hands over her mouth to hold in her laugh.

"Oh, hey Ed, Winry." Roy said, a little annoyed.

" Sorry. Are we interrupting?" Winry asked awkwardly.

"No." Riza replied hurriedly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you are!" Roy was annoyed now.

"Well, you did invite us over for Dinner." Ed reminded him.

"Well, there is a thing called knocking!" The air went sour for a moment.

"So where are your kids?" Riza asked.

"Oh, they went up stares to hang out with Little Roy." With that Trisha came running down the stairs screaming. Ed quickly picked her up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked his daughter. Trisha just pointed at the stare case, still crying in his chest. They all headed up the stairs and into Little Roy's room where in the center was a little wooden statue of a dog.

"Look at what I did Daddy!" Little Roy said cheerfully. Al crawled up to the statue and poked at it.

"D-Damn." Was all that came out of Little Al's mouth. Ed's eyes went wide.

"Ed. Where did he learn how to say that?" Winry's voice was dark and cold.

"Uh…I guess he had heard me say it a few times…" Ed's voice was shaky.

"Why don't we all talk about this later? I believe dinner is ready." Riza said, successfully stopping and argument. Winry walked over and picked Little Al up.

"Little Roy and I will be right down." Roy said walking over to the statue and little Roy.

"Am I in trouble?" Tears started to fill Little Roy's eyes.

"Oh, no. Far from it." As soon as everyone was out of hearing Roy picked up his son and lifted him above his head. "I'm so proud of you! You did alchemy!!" Roy's voice was filled with excitement. Little Roy started laughing.

"So you are proud! Yay! Daddy's proud!" Little Roy laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Do NOT own

Chapter 5.

After a few minutes they went down stairs and joined everyone else for dinner.

About one hour later Ed, Winry, Little Al, and Trisha left.

"So what did you two talk about?" Riza asked as she picked up the plates and took them into the kitchen.

"Daddy said he was proud of me." Little Roy jumped and down with joy.

"Well, that's way off from what I thought." She laughed and filled the sink with soapy water.

"I'm going be upstairs trying some more Alchemy!"

"No. It's time for you to go to bed. You can try a few more time tomorrow." Roy said kneeling down and putting a hand on Little Roy's shoulder.

"Aww! Alright…Love you! Good night!" Little Roy said pouting.

"Good night."

"Night. My little Alchemist." Riza said with a huge smile. Little Roy smile at his new nickname. He turned and headed up to his room.

"I can't believe he had transmuted something! And so well too!" Roy stood up and turned to his wife. She gave him a gentle smile and he returned it.

About twenty minutes later they were on the couch, talking about the dinner.

"Yeah, their kids are getting so big." Riza said in amazement.

"Do you remember when Roy was half the size he is now?" Roy asked.

"How could I forget?! He was so small!" They has started to laugh. "But now he seems so big that it- What?" Roy was giving her a loving expression.

"Nothing. Just come here," He pulled her close to him and started to lean against the arm of the couch with her on top of him. "And kiss me." He gently touched his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist while her hands stayed on his chest.

"Roy, I think I'm going to be sick…" Riza said as she jumped off of the couch and ran for the bathroom.

"Riza, honey…are you ok?" asked Roy as he ran after her.

"Yes." Riza said as she exited the bathroom. "Never mind. Hold that thought." She said as Roy was about to speak. She ran back into the bathroom.

"Riza? What's wrong?" Roy asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine, it was probably something I ate." Riza replied.

"Okay." Roy then remembered something. "Wait, Riza, you didn't eat lunch."

"I didn't? Really, I can't remember." Riza asked.

"No, you said you weren't feeling good and you weren't hungry." Roy reminded her.

"Oh…"

"Riza, you haven't been mad at me all week, and yes this is the week you usually get mad at me." Roy said.

"No it's not." Riza snapped.

"Trust me, Riza it is! Now we need to find out why you're throwing up."

"Fine." Riza said defeated.

"So to the doctors?" Roy asked. Riza just nodded her head in reply. "Okay, let's go…wait we need to get Little Roy." Roy said realizing his son had gone to bed.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot!" Riza said.

"Roy, Little Roy, Roy come down here please!" Roy yelled.

"Yes, daddy. What is it?" Little Roy asked.

"We're going to take mommy to the doctor. Would you like to come?" Roy asked his son.

"Yes, but what's wrong mommy?" Asked Little Roy.

"We're not sure but her tummy does not feel good," Roy answered.

"Okay, let's go so mommy can feel better." Little Roy said, pushing his parents toward the door.

"Okay, go get in the car. I'll help mommy."

"Okay daddy." Said Little Roy as he ran out to the car and got in.

"Roy I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital." Riza insisted.

"Riza, come on please. I want you to get tested for something." Roy said.

"What is the test for?" Riza asked.

"You will see when we get there! Now, let's go!" Roy said.

"Fine." Riza said as they walked to the car. When they got to the hospital Riza asked her question again.

"Tell you in a minute." He whispered. Riza nodded to him.

The doctor came into the room and asked what was wrong.

"I threw up and I haven't been able to eat all day. Actually, I haven't been able to hold down much food for about a week." Riza replied.

"Well let me test you on a few things." The doctor said. "By the way, my name is Doctor Lee."

"Thank you Doctor Lee. Are you going to have to draw blood?" Riza asked.

"Yes, I'll be right back with the supplies I need." The Doctor told them as he walked out of the room.

When he returned he said," Okay. I'm going to test you for any stomach virus and pregnancy." Riza just nodded her head. As soon as she did the Doctor did what he had to do. An hour later the doctor came back. "Riza Mustang. You are going to have a baby. Congratulations."

"Oh my god! When?!" Riza yelled, completely shocked.

"About six months from now." The doctor answered.

"I've been pregnant for three months and didn't even know?!" Riza asked, still in shock from the news.

"It is possible that if you have been stressed then your body will think it's something else, like a bug." Explained the Doctor.

"When can we find out the gender?" Roy asked.

"In a few weeks. We'll be able to tell." Doctor Lee answered.

"Okay will if we can go we will make an appointment for a few weeks from now." Said Roy.

"Okay, have a good night then!" Doctor Lee said as they all walked out the door.

"Come on Little Roy. Let's go home." Said Riza to her son.

"Okay mommy. What did the doctor man say was wrong?" Little Roy asked his mother.

"He said I'll be okay. I'll tell you more when we get home, okay?" Riza asked Little Roy.

"Okay mommy," Said Little Roy as they started to walk toward their car. On the car ride h0ome Little Roy sat in the back thinking about what had happened that night. 'I wonder what's wrong with mommy?' Little Roy thought to himself. Most of the time mommy and daddy told him what was happening so why not now?

When they got home they all went into the living room and Roy waited as his parents talked.

"Roy we need to tell you something." Roy said to his son.

"Okay daddy. What is it?" Little Roy tilted his head to the side.

"Roy, you are going to be a big brother." Riza said calmly.

"Really?! That's so cool mommy!" Little Roy said excitedly.

"So you're happy about this?" Roy asked his son.

"Yes, of course daddy! Why wouldn't I be?!" Little Roy asked.

"Well, we weren't sure if you wanted a brother or sister." Roy told him.

"I really wanted a baby brother or sister daddy!" Exclaimed Little Roy.

"Good to know because in about six months you're going to get one!" Riza said.

"Yay! I can't wait mommy!" Little Roy jumped up and down.

"Well, you're going to have to." Roy laughed.

"Okay. Well, good night mommy! Night daddy!" Said Little Roy heading for the stairs.

"Night Roy." Answered his parents as they watched him rush up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as Little Roy was in his bedroom Roy spoke, "Riza…Are you ready for another child?"

"I think so, yes. I'm ready! Are you?" Riza asked, smiling at her husband's back.

"Are you kidding?!" Riza's smile fell. "I can't wait! I've wanted more kids ever since Roy was born!" Roy exclaimed, turning toward his wife. Riza smile again.

"Great! Because there's no turning back now!" Riza said.

"If I didn't want more kids I would have stayed away from you on our day's off!" Roy explained.

"ROY!" Riza yelled blushing.

"What? It's true if…"

"Roy! Stop! Right now if you don't want to sleep on the couch for the rest of the week!" Riza threatened.

"Okay okay. I'll stop!" Roy said quickly.

"Good. Now let's go to bed." Riza said walking toward her husband.

"Yes, Ma'am." Roy said. He saluted her.

"Oh c'mon!" Riza sighed.

"Fine." Roy said as they walked up the stairs.

The next morning Roy woke up to find his wife not in their bed. He looked around and heard-rather than saw- her making gagging noises.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Riza? Riza, are you okay?" Roy asked as he ran into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness." Riza explained.

"Oh alright…"He walked over to the dresser and started to get dressed. About a minute later Riza came out of the bathroom and walked up to Roy.

"You don't look as if you're okay." He said bringing her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" Little Roy was standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"Nothing buddy. Mommy's just not feeling well." Roy answered.

"Oh, okay. Feel better soon mommy!" Little Roy said.

"I will. Don't worry honey." Riza reassured her son.

"Okay mommy. Daddy, what's for breakfast?" Little Roy asked.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Roy asked his wife and son.

"Nothing for me thanks." Riza said.

"Okay. What do you want buddy?" Roy asked.

"Pancakes, eggs, and sausage?"

"Okay, will do. Riza are you sure you don't want anything?" Roy asked his wife. Riza just shook her head and released him.

About ten minutes later Roy and his son were down stairs in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"YAY! Go daddy!" Little Roy cheered as his father did little tricks.

They were laughing when a nock came to the door.

"I got it!" Little Roy ran toward the door and opened it to a very tired Ed and Al.

"Ugh…Hey little guy. What's up?" Ed asked.

"Daddy's cooking breakfast! Come look!" Little Roy grabbed their hands and pulled them into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Roy got out two plates and started putting the food on them.

"Hey." Ed and Al sat down at the kitchen table with a big sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Roy asked as he sat one plate in front of Little Roy's spot and sat down himself.

"Oh, it's just we got away from our teacher just a minute ago." Al answered.

"Yeah. She has been on our case for the past few days. We were lucky to be over last night!" Ed laid his head down.

"Huh?" Al was confused.

"Winry and I came over for dinner."

"Oh…OH! Don't you have something to tell Mustang, Big Brother?" Al had an evil smile on his face. Ed flinched.

"uh…no…" Ed flinched sweat beads on his head.

"Come on Fullmetal. Tell me what the good news is."

"Well…" Ed sat up. "Winry…is…uh….going to have…a baby in about seven months…so…uh…we're going…to…um…What do you say being one of my best men?"Ed looked at the wall to his right.

"Are you sure you're going to actually get married this time?" Roy teased.

"Well, of course we are! Cause…the wedding…is…tomorrow…"

"TOMORROW?!" Roy and Al exclaimed.

The only reason why Ed and Winry aren't married yet is because of Ed going on missions the day before the wedding. So they had to put it off again and again.

"Yeah. I thought I told you, Al?"

"Wow, Ed. So soon?" Roy asked.

"Well, I love Winry and the kids! Winry has always wanted to walk down the aisle, and I want her to do that! It would be a dream come true for her."

"You couldn't of told us this last night?!" Roy asked.

"Or me yesterday?!" Al yelled.

"Well, I was afraid of what you guys would say." Ed shrugged.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Little Roy exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Al and Ed yelled. It was Roy's turn to talk.

"In six months. She's not feeling so well though. So just leave her alone."

"Good for you guys!" Al said, slightly cheering up.

"Wow…our kids will be born close to each other!" Ed exclaimed, kind of excited.

"I can't wait!" Little Roy said, slightly jumping in his seat.

They finished their breakfast and Roy put the plates in the sink as Little Roy ran to his mom and dad's bedroom.

"Mommy! Mommy! Uncles Ed and Al are here!" Little Roy told his mother.

"Okay buddy. Let's go down so I can say hi." Riza said. She grabbed his hand as they walked down he stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Riza." Ed said once they saw her.

"Oh, hello." Al said, not even noticing her walk into the room.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" She asked as she sat in the seat Roy had sat in.

"Running from our teacher and getting ready for a wedding that is going to be held tomorrow." Ed answered.

"Oh, you and Winry?"

"Yeah. Winry is going to have another baby in about seven months. That is one of the reasons."

"Oh, well, good for you guys I take it you've already heard our news?"

"Yeah. Congratulations." Al said with a big smile.

"Thanks. And congratulations to you too Ed. I take it Al is going to be your best man and Roy another one?" Riza asked.

"Yeah. I'm planning on talking to Maes for my third."

"Cool, who's Winry going to have as her brides maids?"

"I think she said, Sheska, you and Gracia." Ed said as he tried to remember if he was correct.

"Are you going to go to Hughes' place after here?" Roy asked walking back over to the table.

"Yeah, Al wanted to play with Alicia. Isn't she like Eight years old now?"

"Yeah. Cause, remember we celebrated both of you guy's birthdays on the same day?" Al asked laughing.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it just slipped my mind." Ed scratched the back of his head.

"That's fine. Just don't forget to say I do tomorrow at your wedding." Everyone laughed at Roy's joke.

"Trust me. I won't!" Said Ed.

"So shall we toast to two more babies and a wedding?" Roy asked. He opened the fridge and got out some sparkle. Riza stood up and got out a few wine glasses and handed one to everyone.

Once the sparkle was poured they raised their glasses.

"A toast. To the two new babies and Ed's _actual_ wedding!" Roy announced. Everyone except Ed laughed and clanked their glasses together.

After finishing off the sparkle Ed and Al left.

"That was nice little visit." Riza said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yep." Little Roy agreed.

The next day.

Ed stood nervously in front of Winry. His black jacket blew in the wind.

The wedding was held outside at the city park. Winry's long sleeved wedding gown was long and has a train that was draped to the side. The temperature was cool and slightly damp.

They said their I do's and kissed. When Winry turned to walk back down the aisle Ed grabbed her hand pulled her back.

"Not yet." He dipped her and started kissing her again. Al's mouth dropped in shock and everyone started cheering.

"Go shrimp!" Roy yelled.

"Roy Mustang!" Riza yelled at him. Roy just flinched and looked away.

During the reception Roy gave a speech.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to Ed and Winry's wedding. _Finally_ they are now husband and wife. Now, I haven't known Winry for as long as Ed but I do know, that the whole time I've known Ed, he has been crazy for her. And now, Shrimp," Roy gave Ed a smug smile while Ed just gave him a death glare. "I can actually call you tall. You and Winry have an unforgettable life together. Cheers!" Roy raised his glass.

"Thanks _Colonel_ air head." Ed said, stressing the word 'Colonel'. Ed smirked at Roy as he said, "Roy Mustang is dead sexy!" He pauses." In a miniskirt!" At this everyone was hunched over laughing.

"Ed!" Winry yelled at her new husband.

"Yes, honey?" Ed said innocently.

"You said you weren't going to make any inappropriate comments." Winry fumed.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her again then turned back to Roy. "HA!"

About two hours passed and the reception came to an end. As Roy and Riza started to walk out the door, Ed started yelling.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" He had yelled.

"I wanted to see my son get married. And see my other son." Said a man standing near Ed. The man had a long, blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. His long brown coat almost touched the floor. The man didn't say anything so Ed asked again.

"Why are you here?!"

"You got married!" The man said. "Am I not allowed to see my son get married?!"

"No…not after what you did to mom!" Ed yelled.

"Fine I will leave…good luck in your marriage Ed, Winry. Don't make the same mistakes I did Ed." Ed's father said slowly. "You would regret it as much as I do. I still to this day miss your mother. If I could go back and change it I would but I can't…What's done is done. I can't take it back. For that I'm sorry."

"Deep words from a man who doesn't care!" Ed said harshly.

"What makes you think I don't care?" Ed's father, Hohenheim.

"You left so you obviously don't care." Ed said angrily.

"I do care though." Hohenheim said. "I have always cared.

"Yeah right! If you cared you wouldn't have left!"

"I have my reasons for leaving. Yes, I overly regret it, but I had to." A sad look went across Hohenheim's face. "I still love Trisha. And you boys! But I guess me saying so is just a waste of time." He said with a sigh.

"Why did you leave?" Ed asked.

"Do you know of a man named Father, Ed?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yeah, he's the leader of all the homunculus and their 'Father'. I have fought against him." Ed said. "Why does he look like you?"

"Because when I was young I was a servant boy without a name. I worked under scientists, as I got older I had spotted a thing my master was working on and the thing taught me how to read, write, spell, and do math. A year or so later the thing gave me a name. A few months after that the thing gave me immortality and took the form of my body." He answered.


	7. this is NOT a chapter Please Read

Sorry I have been busy this summer. If you would like me to update then I will need **YOU** to tell me what you think of the story. Should I continue or not? Reviews are my friend!!

robinhoodlover / StudentofAlchemist


	8. Chapter 7 for real this time

**a/n:** this is an update for really the one person to review from now on if no one says if they like it or not then i am going to think you hate it so im not going to update!!

**chapter 7**

"After that I tried very hard to stop him and get my body back but I could never track him down. I never gave up though, I always tried to find him. It took me years to just get this far," Hohenheim explained.

As Hohenheim was speaking all Ed could was gawk at him.

"Are you done gawking at me or do you still need time to get your mouth closed?" Ed's father asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry i-it's just a little difficult to digest..." Ed stuttered out.

--

**a/n:** you guys, if you want more you need to review!! And even if you did not like it please review!! Flames are tolerated!!

**a/n:** sorry WE can't slepl taht wlel !!


End file.
